wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Cartography
The world of Wakfu consist of many regions. There are various methods of transportation which are Drago-Expresses, Zaaps, Cannons, Trains and Boats. Neutral Zones Incarnum Plains Incarnam is where all newly created character on new accounts automatically appear and serves as a tutorial zone. It is not located in the world itself, but floating above it. Once a character on an account has completed the tutorial, they may skip Incarnum and begin directly in Astrub. Astrub Recommended Level: 6-35 Astrub is where players are sent after completing the tutorial in Incarnum Plains. There are several zones and dungeons here suitable for players level 6-35. Zones: * Astrub City: Recommended Level: 6-12 ** Astrub Sewers: Recommended Level: 6-20 * Astrub Fields: Recommended Level: 6-20 * Astrub Plains: Recommended Level: 6-20 * Fishermen's Hamlet: Recommended Level: 6-20 * Tainela: Recommended Level: 12-30 * Astrub Cemetery: Recommended Level: 21-35 * Astrub Forest: Recommended Level: 21-35 * Astrub Mountains: Recommended Level: 21-35 ** Astrub Mines: Recommended Level: 21-35 Inglorium TBA Ecaflipus (Arenas) Recommended Level: 1-200 TBA Temple of Scriptures Recommended Level: 1-200 TBA Trool Fair Recommended Level: 81-95 TBA Mineral Tower Recommended Level: 1-200 TBA Rok Island TBA Nations There are four nations in the World of Twelve, Amakna, Bonta, Brakmar and Sufokia. Players can reach the nations via ship from any port. Amakna Recommended Level: 36-110 Zones: * Amakna Capital * Emelka Forest: Recommended Level: 36-50 * Singing Fields: Recommended Level: 36-50 ** Amakna Mine - Galleries: Recommended Level: 36-50 ** Amakna Mine - Depths: Recommended Level: 156-170 * Riktus Plain: Recommended Level: 95-110 Bonta Recommended Level: 66-140 Zones: * Capital of Bonta * Kara: Recommended Level: 66-80 * Cania Plains: Recommended Level: 66-80 * Thicket of Yurbut: Recommended Level: 126-140 ** Bonta Mine - Galleries: Recommended Level: 66-80 ** Bonta Mine - Depths: Recommended Level: 156-170 Brakmar Recommended Level: 81-200 Zones: * Capital of Brakmar * Pabong Fields: Recommended Level: 81-95 ** Brakmar Mine - Galleries: Recommended Level: 81-95 ** Brakmar Mine - Depths: Recommended Level: 156-170 * Sidimote Moors: Recommended Level: 81-95 * Gnashville: Recommended Level: 141-200 Sufokia Recommended Level: 51-126 Zones: * Capital of Sufokia * Terrana Dune: Recommended Level: 51-65 ** Sufokia Mine - Galleries: Recommended Level: 111-125 ** Sufokia Mine - Depths: Recommended Level: 156-170 * Puddly Mountains: Recommended Level: 111-126 Islands Sadida Kingdom Recommend Level: 1-200 TBA Chillberg Island Recommend Level: 81-125 TBA Shhhudoku Kingdom Recommend Level: 96-125 TBA Wild Estate Recommended Level: 51-65 TBA Moon Recommended Level: 171-185 TBA Wabbit Island Recommended Level: 126-155 TBA Ohwymi Recommended Level: 111-125 TBA Pandalucia Valley Recommended Level: 1-200 TBA Kelba Recommended Level: 66-80 TBA Forfut Recommended Level: 81-95 TBA Shusnitch Reef Recommended Level: 111-170 * Shustft Crust: Recommended Level: 111-170 TBA Monk Island Recommended Level: 81-95 TBA Bilbiza Recommended Level: 81-110 TBA Mount Zinit This island zone is usually locked behind the adventure or god booster. Zones: * Zinit Beach: Recommended Level: 21-35 * Wild Beach: Recommended Level: 51-65 * Schnek Cave: Recommended Level: 81-95 * Lower Slope: Recommended Level: 111-140 * Upper Slope: Recommended Level: 156-200 * Summit: Recommended Level: 186-200 Old Layout and Maps Free to play areas Incarnam Incarnam is where all newly created characters will appear. It is not located in the world itself, but floating above it. Astrub Astrub is the place you go to when leaving Incarnam. From there you can go to the other nations: Amakna, Bonta, Brakmar and Sufokia. You can also go back to Incarnam using one of the cannons around the bridges that connects the islands. Astrub also contains the Temple of Scriptures (-6,-6) where Almokens can be spent. Mount Zinit Mount Zinit is an island that has the following areas: *Zinit Beach *Greedoblop's Den *Aquabrial's Lair *Zinit Cavern Nations Amakna Amakna is a nation a player can join. Amakna has the following sub-areas: *Amakna Headquarters *Amakna Village *Hugo's Meadow *Farle's Fields *Crusty Road *Fertile Prairie *Gobballfield Country *Swords Crossing *Singing Fields *Holey Forest *Traff Algar Square *Emelka *Lands of Kelba *Wild Prairie (Amakna) Bonta Bonta is a nation a player can join. Bonta has the following sub-areas: *Bonta Headquarters *Bonta Ruins *Gobello Prairie *Gnarled Barklee's Forest *5th Bond Avenue *Cania Plains *Cania Swamps *Kara *Arms Way *Pancake Bridge *Thicket of Yurbut *Sadida Kingdom *Wild Prairie (Bonta) Brakmar Brakmar is a nation a player can join. Brakmar has the following sub-areas: *Brakmar Headquarters *Brakmar Village *Flask Garden *Mr. M's Lands *Weapons Bridge *Mourning Wood *Gobblard Boulevard *Scara Pass *Pabong Fields *Sidimote Moors *Gnashville *Wild Prairie (Brakmar) Sufokia Sufokia is a nation a player can join. Sufokia has the following sub-areas: *Sufokia Headquarters *Sufokia Village *Tydal Prairie *Hanging Gardens *Gutted Plaza *Terrana Dune *Fiery Walk *Unna Bridge *Turfo Canyon *Jumpin' Jungle *Steamulating Shore *Wild Prairie (Sufokia) Islands Islands can be reached by boat from each nation. Once you have travelled there by boat the first time, it is often useful to find a zaap to make your next visit cheaper. The following islands are currently known: Special islands * The Trool Fair has several mini-games for solo playing. Attractions cost 1 Bronze Token each. You can't go there by boat or zaap, you have to find the NPC Bulloo Hottair near any mobile arena in the nations. * Wakfu and Stasis islands can be accessed through an entrance in all four nations. You can't go there by boat or zaap, you have to find the door in any nation. Normal islands * The Wild Estate has The Lord's Pastures island. It has no zaap. * Calamar island has a single island called Calamar Island. * Sadida Kingdom is populated by boowolfs. * Lands of Kelba is populated by crows. * Monk Island is home of rats and monks and a ghost nun. * Forfut is the home of bats and zombies and a vampire. * At the Whispering Island lives whispers that have taken over cracklers. It has no zaap. No longer available * Maya Bay used to be found on Tienti Beach. * Bilbiza used to be found on Costa del Jellix. Category:Geography